Playing in the Leaves
by LuvreadingR-I
Summary: The ladies enjoying a perfect Autumn day. A quick little one-shot of fun. Pre-established Rizzles.


A little one shot piece of fun while I map out more chapters to Holiday Hijinks.

Note, I do not own any of the characters in this story, I can only wish!

Pre-established Rizzles

**Playing in the Leaves**.

Maura and Jane sit at the kitchen island finishing Sunday breakfast. Since they had no plans, it was a leisurely breakfast filled with a nice balance healthy fruits and whipped cream on top of pancakes.

Maura checks her calendar on her iPhone, "The landscapers will be here this week to do the Fall Cleanup."

"You ever play in the leaves as a kid, Babe?"

"Jane, why would I do that? They are dirty." Maura states.

Jane rolls her eyes. "Really, Maura? Your parents never let you let loose and jump in a pile of leaves?"

"We always had landscapers to keep the lawns of our houses immaculate." Maura pops a grape in her mouth.

Jane jumps up, very excited. "That it! I claim the day! Go get dressed, warm clothes, no heels - you know, Jane-wear."

Maura smiles as Jane takes control of the plans for the day. Usually, they would make plans together, but if one came up with something that she really wanted to do, she could 'claim the day'. Maura could also deduce that it would be something physical, outside and possibly rough on clothes, hence the 'Jane-wear' code. When they go to an Art Exhibit or Symphony, Maura will tell Jane, 'Maura-wear', so Jane will understand it will be a dress and heels occasion for her.

Maura skips down the stairs and does a little twirl in front of Jane. "Does this fit your parameters, Detective?" Maura asks coyly. She is dressed in designer jeans, a sweater and her running shoes.

Jane pulls Maura into a hug and tenderly kisses her. "Perfect!"

Jane grabs Maura's hand. "Let's go!"

"Don't we need car keys, Hon?"

"Nope, we don't."

"I don't understand Jane, where are we going?"

Jane grins. "We are going to go play in the leaves, Babe. Beginning with a simple walk around the block."

It was a gorgeous autumn day. Jane brought Maura's clasped hand to her lips to kiss it. Warm chocolate eyes gazed into hazel eyes. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Maura smiles and stands on tip-toe to kiss Jane. "As much as I love you."

As they walk along, Jane teaches Maura to shuffle through leaves, kicking them into the air and listen to the scrunching sounds the leaves are making. Jane tells stories from her childhood and they share laughter. Before they know it, they were back home.

"I loved walking through the leaves Jane, are we done playing in the leaves?"

"Oh, no, we most definitely are not, we still have more! It's time now to go visit the neighbors."

"But why Jane?"

"To borrow rakes, my dear."

Maura becomes very confused. "But the landscapers will do raking this week Jane. If we do it for them, what will they do?"

"Don't worry, Babe. They'll still have plenty to do." Jane says with a sly smle.

They rake the leaves into a gigantic pile, Maura wipes her brow. "Well, that was a good form of exercise, but I'm not sure if I would consider it fun."

Jane laughs. "Maur, you know how in the summer I cannonball into the pool and then we have a water fight after I get you all wet?"

Maura sees the evil glint in Jane's eyes as Jane begins to stalk her. "Jane. No, Jane. What are you doing."

Jane laughs and lunges at Maura. Maura yelps as Jane swings her up and they both fall into the pile of leaves they just made. Maura has a minute to look up into the clear blue sky before Jane begins to tickle her. Before you know it, there are squeals of laughter and leaves flying all over the place.

They lie side by side amidst the destruction of the leaf pile, breathing hard with huge smiles on their faces. Jane leans over and pulls a leaf from Maura's honey blonde lockes. "Did you enjoy playing in the leaves, Maura?"

Maura reaches up to tangle her fingers in Jane's hair. "Yes, thank you Jane, but I have fun playing with you anywhere." She pulls Jane into languid kiss.


End file.
